User blog:The Voice/Villains Multiverse (Else World / What If? Style Ideas)
Hello all, as I finally prepare the War on Peace saga for "release" I also thought on a blog of interest, upon reading reviews on many DC / Marvel figures (yes, I'm a bit of a nerd like that) I began to think on our own multiverse and how fun it is to play around with characters and put them in new and interesting realms.. ranging from alternate-histories to entirely separate universes the idea of "Else Worlds" is one of the great things about fantasy/sci-fi literature.. since the earliest days of User Battles we have established our multiverse runs on an Infinite Worlds system, unlike DC or Marvel we don't have massive events that will remove that aspect - even Shadow of Death is likely only to change the "main" multiverse (and possibly Misery's section).. there will always be room for alternate takes on "reality" and since we are independent we don't have to worry so much on the "rules".. though we should still value quality over quantity.. So here are some ideas that I have personally thought of, either as stand-alone stories, mini-series or perhaps even alternate lines that run alongside (and perhaps crossover at times) with the "main" multiverse.. Children of the Voice a series focusing on the aftermath of a future in which Voice is finally toppled, his universe is now anarchy and several youths band together to try and rebuild the Golden Empire - confronted with the horrors of the past as well as the destructive chaos of the present the youths grow to hate what the Voice was, yet still hate the heroes that liberated them, blaming them for the chaos they seek to end.. some of the youths begin to seek a change in their plans, yet others see no choice but to revive the hated Empire.. all this coming to a head when it is revealed the Voice may still be alive, hidden deep in a bunker below the now ruined Neo-Earth.. Shattered Earth a series focusing on the victims of Warcry and how they cope with the aftermath of the tragedy, some go on the dark path of villains, others go for heroism whilst many more simply seek to survive in a world gone mad.. the series may also have a "second wave" focusing on the survivors of War on Peace and characters from the original may crossover with the second, older and more set in whatever ways they have chosen.. Young Villains an alternate world similar to Villains Academy, with all our familar characters being envisioned as young teens - the major difference being this would be a more "traditional" superhero universe, complete with capes and alter-egos.. in this reality the Golden Empire would be a school run by a supercomputer (which would be this reality's "Voice") and Malcolm would be a young teen under the supercomputer's control.. his Keepers would all be taken from the Young Villains cast (a bit like Apocalypse and his Horsemen).. beings like Misery and Secrets would also be teens in appearance and probably appear less frequently: unlike Villains Academy however cosmic powers and whatnot are still quite common and most origins would be the same (save some obvious exceptions) Mini-Villains A comedy based series in which the cast (heroes and villains) engage in more light-hearted adventures, the basic personalities remain the same but are toned down as appropriate (think Hero Squad or similar) - even characters traditionally seen as grimdark (Misery, Voice, Ebonscale) are toned down but do not lose their menace.. they simply engage in less violence, less cursing and in general a "cleaner" environment.. this would be for younger audiences / contributors as well as people who dislike the darker material of this wiki. Demigods set in medieval times this re-envisions all our heroes and villains as fantasy-warriors and wizards, for some the change really doesn't matter much (Red, Inferno etc) for others it would require major changes (SIM, Adam Man etc) and could show some interesting new origins / designs. Dark Squad a series that focuses on a group of actual villains, gathered under the goal of conquering the multiverse - perhaps in time some of the group redeem themselves, disgusted by more psychotic elements.. perhaps they crossover with our "main" titles, fighting heroes and villains alike.. perhaps they simply remain a separate title.. I think focusing on some of our rogues, in their own series, would be fun. Category:Blog posts